The Secret
by randomchick1995
Summary: Scott has a strange secret. No its not that... not that either. What happens when the secret gets discovered by Storm and spread across the school? CHAOS!Rated for missunderstandings. oneshot


The Secret

Scott has a strange secret. What happens when the secret gets revealed across the school? CHAOS!!!

Storm pushed open the door, glancing down at the file in her arms. "Scott, the Professor asked if you-"

The folders dropped noisily on the floor as Storm's hands flew up to her mouth. "Scott?! What are you-?"

"Oh, hello Storm."

"What are you doing?!"

"What, this? I always do this on Thursdays. Care to join me?"

Storm only shook her head as she backed out of the room. "Um, I gotta go… do stuff."

She turned and sped off down the hallway. This was too good to pass up.

xXxXxXx

Logan was on his way to the garage when he heard two voices coming from the kitchen. It was Jean and Storm. "There, there Jean. It's not _that_ bad."

Jean sobbed softly. "It IS. I mean, I'd always suspected, but…"

"Shh. You couldn't have known."

"Y-yes I could! All those signs! They were all there…" I mean, he practically forbids me to go to our room on Thursdays…he always acted evasive." Jean gasped. "He only wanted to go to specific restaurants I knew he was blocking something from me! Where did I go wrong?"

Logan peaked around the corner to see Storm comforting Jean. They were sitting at the bar. Jean's head fell into her hands. Storm patted Jean's back comfortingly.

"It's alright. Scott's just… different?"

That sent Jean into another round of sobs. Logan chose that time to announce his presence. "Hey? Somebody wanna tell me what's going on here?"

Jean took one look at him and collapsed on the table, burying her face in her hands. Storm hesitated but Jean just waved her hand. "Go ahead. Might as well tell him. He'll find out eventually."

Storm nodded. "Logan, you might wanna sit down."

~5 minutes later~

Logan's mouth hung open. He didn't know whether to say what was on his mind or not. Jean looked up long enough to nod at him. "Go ahead and say it. I've already read your mind."

Logan let out a long breath. "Wow, I mean… wow. This is a lot to take in. I mean, I knew Snotty was a bit off, but not_ this_ weird."

Storm nodded. "I know. I didn't believe it myself when I first saw it…"

Logan sniffed the air. "Kid, get out here. I can smell ya."

Kitty sheepishly peeked from around the corner. "Eh, hey guys. What's up?"

Storm crossed her arms. "I have a feeling you already know. How long have you been hiding?"

"Um… I heard you explain everything to Professor Logan." Kitty blushed.

Storm frowned. "You won't tell anybody?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Logan looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

Kitty nodded and did a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir."

Logan frowned as Kitty sped out of the room. It would probably be all over the school within the hour.

~Sure enough….~

Kitty burst through her door. "OhMY Gosh! You'll never guess what I just found out!"

Rogue and Bobby looked up from their, er _homework_.

"What?"

Kitty grinned widely. "Well…"

*Later that day*

'_Scott, could you please come to my office.'_

As Scott made his way to the Professor's office, Charles Xavier looked over the people in the room. He sighed heavily.

"Are you sure about this?"

They all nodded. Storm sighed. "Professor, I know it upsets you that this is happening to one of us, but its hard on all of us. The more I think about it, the more I realize that it's very serious."

Charles nodded sadly. "Yes. I'd know the basics of Scott's… activities, but I'd ignored any suspicions of it being a problem. It pains me to say this, but we need to help Scott, as his teammates and as his friends."

They nodded. Scott stepped through the door. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. Sit down Scott."

Scott walked over and sat in the chair at Charles' desk. "Alright, but could we hurry this up? I was in the middle of something."

Charles frowned. "I know."

Suddenly Jean, Logan and Storm walked out from the shadows. "Trust us Scott, this is for your own good."

"What? Wait!"

xXxXxXx

Scott woke up in a dark, barely lit courtyard. He looked around. "Hello? Where is everybody?! What's going on?!"

The other Xmen shook their heads sadly. "This is an intervention, Scott. You have a problem."

"What? No I don't."

Jean frowned. "Yes you do."

"Storm? Is this about earlier? I'm sorry if that wasn't your thing, but I thought-"

His words were cut off as Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Colossus appeared. Each held a large box. Scott's eyes widened. "Are those what I think they are?"

Rogue nodded. "Sure is, and I'm just gonna ta say we're here for ya."

"W-what are you going to do?"

Jean walked over to her husband. "Don't worry, Scott. This is the first step to recovery… actually admitting you have a problem is the first step, but we're doing that part for you."

Scott watched in horror as Logan poured gasoline over the boxes.

"W-why?"

Logan smirked. "Cause. Kitty, light er up."

"Yessir!"

Suddenly the boxes burst into flames, along with all its contents. Logan looked at Kitty. She put her hands up in defense. "Don't look at me."

"Then who-?"

"That'd be me, gramps." Pyro stepped forward as Logan's eye twitched at the 'gramps' comment.

Pyro cast a glance at Scott. "I heard about your, uh, problem. Thought I'd help out."

Rogue scowled at him. "You?! Why would you help?"

Pyro dug in the dirt with his foot. "Because I used to be the same."

The group gave out a collective gasp. Bobby was especially surprised. "You? No! Not my best friend!"

Pyro nodded. "Yah, man I can hardly believe it myself. Anyways, I got help. We have group meetings and everything…" he looked at Scott hesitantly. "Whaddya say, Prof- Scott?"

All eyes turned to Scott, who shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "Fine. I'll go."

Pyro grinned. "Cool. We meet every Thursday. Deal?"

Scott nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

*Next Thursday*

Scott glared at the people in the circle… not that anybody could tell. After hearing all these sob stories he'd decided he didn't belong here. Not with these…freaks.

The man next to him was in tears. "It didn't start like this. I mean I didn't mean for it to blow up like this. It started small, but suddenly it started snowballing until… it swallowed me. I can't keep a job, I can hardly sleep… its awful."

The group leader smiled at the sobbing man. "Very nice, Steve. I can tell you're making good progress. Next?"

Scott sighed. It was his turn. He straightened up in his seat and took in a deep breath. Here goes.

"My name is Scott Summers, and I'm a coupon-holic…"

**A/N: Totally random one-shot that popped into my head after reading Combat Baby, Comeback Baby by 00 BodySnatcher. This has absolutely nothing to do with that story, but I was reading a scene between Logan and Scott arguing and I realized something. Scott is just nerdy enough for me to see him clipping coupons. The image still cracks me up.**


End file.
